Chased Down
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Alone in Titan territory, without weapons and comrades, Armin's chances of survival are slim to none. Yet his Commander is determined to leave no man behind to the monsters that lurk in the woods.


_You never let me down_

 _You don't hold back_

 _Relentless in pursuit_

* * *

Erwin rode through the rain, the droplets of water getting into his face as he blinked them away. His cape tugged on the harsh wind, the chill biting into him as his soaked clothes added to the chill. He urged his horse on despite it all, gritting his teeth as he continued determinedly on.

The only two surviving troops who had limped back to the group had brought in confirmation that their companion was alive, but they could not go back for him. The added downpour had prevented them from doing so, not to mention the threat of Titans being spotted nearby.

Erwin was determined not to leave a soldier behind in this Titan territory. It was like Hell itself. He would either confirm for himself that Armin was dead, or he would bring him back alive.

The odds of Armin even surviving were slim, but Erwin was here, so he might as well search for him.

Erwin grunted as a tree branch cracked and fell in front of him. His horse reared up in terror with a frightened whinny, yet he held on firmly to the reins, knowing that he would as good as dead should he lose control of his horse in this land.

He backed the horse up and only loosened his hold on the reins when the horse finally quieted down. Both man and creature were breathing heavily, taking a moment to get a grip on themselves.

All the while, the rain pelted down harder on them all.

Erwin sniffed, pulling his hood down closer. He was flying blind at this point. A Titan could be in front of him and he wouldn't even notice it until it was too late.

He urged his horse on, not losing his bearings. The trees loomed before him like tall, dangerous shadows.

Any number of Titans could be hiding behind them.

He urged his horse on faster, holding on tight as his steed slipped in the mud. Bits of dirt splattered on his cheeks, yet he paid it no mind.

He had more pressing matters to address than a dirtied cheek and soaked, freezing clothes.

Out there was one of his men, a soldier who had given his very heart and soul to the cause. Armin was a brilliant asset that they could not afford to lose.

But he was also a kid, not even sixteen years old yet, and he was doing the work of men half his age.

And he was out there somewhere in the Titans territory.

If the Titans did not kill him first, this downpour would surely do the job.

* * *

 _Like a hurricane_

 _That I can't escape_

 _Tearing through the atmosphere_

* * *

Armin bit back the groan he knew would transform into a whimper. He braced himself against the log that had him pinned down. The muddy water beneath him was gathering up with intensity, and it was all he could do to keep his head lifted.

It would not matter. In a few moments, his strength would fail him and he would drown in the small ditch the tree had him pinned in.

His breathing grew more frantic as the severity of his situation occurred to him. The weight of the large log on his back seemed to grow heavier with every second, crushing his body as well as his spirit.

He could hear nothing but the pounding rain that the heavens had unleashed. The sounds he thought he heard would transform into his worst imaginations and fears the longer he was trapped here.

Was the cracking sound he just heard a tree branch breaking? Or was it a Titan tearing through the woods looking for a helpless human? Was the pounding of the ground really the rain? Or the thudding of an Abnormal?

Armin bit his lip to prevent any hopeless sound from escaping his mouth. He desperately thrashed around, trying to wiggle out from under the log. He had always been small, surely he could wiggle out of here! Please let his shortness be of some good use now!

But, apparently the one time his small stature would have come in handy had conveniently failed him.

He let out a moan, rain water mixing in with his frustrated tears on his face. He kicked his legs to try and brace himself against the ground, yet the mud gave way and only caused him to sink in further. He could not even move his arms, as they were pinned to his sides. The feeling of claustrophobia sunk in for him, making his frantic breathing come out faster and leave him gulping for air.

The very image and thought of a Titan grabbing his legs and pulling him out caused him to freeze with terror. He took in a deep, shuddering breath as his large eyes looked around him with fear. The trees before him took shape of Titans reaching for him. He had no gear, no horse, no comrades. He had nothing to defend himself with.

He was alone and trapped with no hope of escape.

The sound of something large and fast crashing through the mud and brush caused him to look up with wide eyes before his fear was replaced by unimaginable hope.

* * *

 _You surround me_

 _You chase me down_

 _You seek me out_

* * *

"Armin!" Erwin called out, barely catching sight of the lad's dead steed in the mud. He looked around in the woods for any sight of the blond haired teen in the downpour. At this moment, it seemed as if the rain decided to beat down harder than ever before.

"Commander!" a weak, yet relieved voice called out, catching his attention. Erwin dismounted his horse quickly, yet retained a tight hold on the reins. He hurriedly approached the large, fallen tree that had pinned the scout down in a small, muddy ditch.

"I'm here," Armin said breathlessly, looking up at his commander with wide eyes that held so much hope and relief.

Erwin pulled out his sword from his ODM gear and braced it in the wet ground before trying to move the log up by bracing it. Even the tiniest bit of movement would allow Armin to escape from the log. "Come on," Erwin grunted as he strained against the log, feeling it move just a bit.

It took him just a moment to realize that he was the one who was moving in fact. The muddy ground caused him to slip a bit, and the log did not budge from the ground.

Letting out a muffled curse, Erwin discarded his sword and grabbed the log from underneath. Bracing himself, he pushed at the log, straining to pick it up as best he could while also trying not to lose his footing.

Armin felt just the smallest bit of movement and seized that moment. He wiggled out just a bit, freeing his one right arm. With a deep, frantic breath, he scrambled to free himself. It was a slow and steadying process, and Armin frantically tried to free himself. Erwin grunted as he felt his strength failing him as his grip loosened.

Armin, well aware of what was happening, scrambled for the last, firm hold he could reach for, which happened to be Erwin's boot. Grabbing on, he heaved himself up just as Erwin's hold on the log slipped. Erwin scrambled back, kicking at Armin in the process. The teen did not even yelp as he scrambled up, glad to be free at last. He grimaced and let out a pained moan as his ribs protested against the sudden, sharp movements.

"Commander," Armin gasped as he looked up with gratitude. "T-thank you."

Erwin could only let out a deep breath, his hands going numb from the cold. Yet the faint tug in his hands caused him to look up at the nervous horse. He snapped into action, grabbing Armin and hoisting him up on the stomping, pawing horse.

"Let us press on," Erwin said as he swung up on the saddle behind Armin. With a sharp flick of the reins, his horse was sent running through the woods.

Armin's teeth chattered from the cold as the raindrops slapped him in the face. Yet the strong hold of Commander Erwin's arm around him gave him comfort and assurance that they both might live through this all.

"Thank you," Armin breathed once more. Though he had been uncertain at first about ever being found alive, he had been proven wrong. Erwin had tracked him down, he had searched for him. And because of that, Armin was alive.

Erwin's lips twitched into a small smile as he urged his horse on faster.

* * *

 _Before I fall_

 _Before I ever cry_

 _You answer me_

 _From where the thunder hides_

* * *

 **A/N: Song Fierce by Jesus Culture**


End file.
